The Rising Star of Natalie Hudson
by iluvfriendsus
Summary: Natalie Hudson is destined for Stardom. Her parents have always put her at the center of their lives. What obstacles could come between her and her dream of being a star?
1. Chapter 1

The cast of Glee does not belong to me; this story is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you to the Finchel fans who helped me choose the Hudson's daughter's name.

The Rising Star of Natalie Hudson

Chapter One

Natalie Hudson started this morning like every other. She awoke at 6:00 am on the dot. She plodded down to the kitchen to make herself a banana protein shake and then to her bedroom to do a half hour of exercise on her treadmill before school. She had a sign that said Show choir audition taped to her bike today to focus on to give her good energy for the day. She had waited all year to audition for the Show Choir and she was finally getting her chance. Hopefully Mrs. Jenkins would see her for the amazing talent that she was. After all she was the daughter of a Broadway Star, she had good genes.

In the room down the hall her Mother Rachel was on the elliptical machine also getting in her exercise. She had two Broadway shows to do today so she was focused on looking and sounding her best. Her husband, Finn stirred a little in their bed behind her. He sat up slowly and kissed his wife on the top of her head on his way to the bathroom.

Heading into the kitchen he was greeted by the smell of banana and knew that both his wife and daughter had started their morning as usual. His drink of choice in the morning was coffee and he poured himself a huge cup and sat down at the kitchen table to drink it. His wife came in a few moments later, glowing from her workout. She smiled turned at him as she sat down across the table from him. "I hate that I have two shows today. I won't get to see much of you guys today."

Finn reached for her hand and they just sat in their silence for a few minutes holding hands and enjoying being together. Natalie waltzed in singing and her parents smiled. "So your big audition is today!" her father smiled at her. "Are you nervous?"

"All truly great singers get nervous. If you don't you get nervous you just don't love it enough. I've decided to sing Tonight from West Side Story. What better song to showcase my talent than to sing a selection from my namesake. I just hope Mrs. Jenkins sees that I have star potential." Finn and Rachel smiled at each other as Natalie chatted on.

As Natalie walked out the door for school Rachel called after her, "I have two shows tonight honey so text me your audition results. You are a star. Break a leg!"

The apartment grew quiet again with the departure of their only offspring. Finn chuckled. Rachel eyed him across the table, "Finn Hudson what is so funny?"

"I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"How much that apple did not fall far from the tree." Rachel blushed- it was true her daughter was almost exactly like her. Natalie Maria Bernadette Hudson had her mother's long dark hair and chocolate brown eyes- but she had her father's smile. She could sing like an angel, play the piano, but instead of being heavily involved in dance like her Mother was- she took on some of her father's athleticism. She was on the volleyball team.

Being an only child she was showered with love and attention. She was never intended to be an only child, as both her parents were only children and wanted her to have siblings. However, she was the only child born into their union and they had waited over 6 years for her. They gave her many advantages but were careful not to go too far in spoiling her.

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts when she realized her husband was talking to her. "Rach? What do you think?"

"I'm sorry Finn I was thinking. What were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you would like me to wait up for you tonight and we can order from that Chinese place you like so well. Natalie should be asleep or at least in her room for the night by the time you get home," he smiled a very sexy and suggestive smile. "We could use the time for ourselves."

"I think that is an excellent idea." She walked over to him and gave him a kiss and then whispered in his ear, "I'll try not to tire myself out tonight."

Finn gulped and realized how late it was. "I'm going to be late!" He ran to the closet to throw on his jacket and ran out the door hollering to his wife that he loved her on his way out.

At school Natalie was walking to her first class humming a song and giving herself a positive thinking pep talk. She wasn't ultra popular like her Father had been in High School, but she wasn't a complete geek like her Mother either. Of course she didn't attend High School in some small nothing town like Lima, Ohio. She attended one of the best schools in New York City. She had never known any life outside of the Big Apple and she didn't want to. She loved her parents, her friends, and her life. Natalie Hudson had big dreams- dreams to one day follow in her Mother's footsteps and be a Broadway Star. The Show Choir Audition was the next step in that journey and she couldn't wait to get her moment to shine.

She entered the choir room and took a seat next to a boy with flaming red hair. He smiled kindly at her and then went back to the book she was reading. After a few minutes Mrs. Jenkins came into the room and called Natalie's name.

Natalie went to the piano. "My name is Natalie Hudson and I want to be in the show choir because my talent is ready to be introduced to the world. I love to sing and I want to be a star." With that Natalie Hudson started to sing. Every jaw in the room dropped to the floor and the room was so quiet that you could hear the sound of your own thoughts. When Natalie was finished the room erupted into applause.

Mrs. Jenkins though concerned about Natalie's vanity was certainly impressed with the girls' incredible pipes. She thanked her for coming to audition and told her the list would be posted the next day. Natalie left feeling slightly discouraged about not finding today, but based on the room's reaction feeling pretty good about her chances.

Back in the choir room the teacher wrote some notes about the young singer next to her name. She turned to another teacher in the room and said as low as possible, "that was the most incredible audition I've heard in 14 years of teaching." It wouldn't have mattered if any of the students still in the room heard what she said they were all thinking the same thing- they just witnessed something magical and were in awe of her talent.

Back out in the hallway Natalie sent a quick text to her Mother "audition over- went well- find out tomorrow. Love nat."

Finn Hudson arrived home that night to the sound of the telephone ringing off the hook. "Nat? Can you get that?" When there was no answer from his daughter he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Hudson. How's life with you and Berry and the kid?"

"Rachel and Natalie are fine Puck how's life with you?"

"Oh you know- same old stuff in Lima. Quinn's still teaching and I work at the auto shop. Levi has taken an interest in cars lately- he is also trying out for the football team next year. "

"And how's Sophie?"

Puck let out a huge sigh on the other end of the phone. "Sophie's why I'm calling. You see, Quinn and I just don't know what to do with her. She dropped out of college so she could go to beauty school. Well then she quit that. Now she just wants to lie around the house all day and sleep and watch TV. We can't seem to get her motivated to do anything with her life."

"Wow, that doesn't sound like Soph at all." Finn replied kind of shocked at the direction the conversation had taken. Sophie Puckerman had always been a driven girl- born to teenage parents she had to work extra hard to carve out a place in life but they all always thought she would.

"So we were wondering how you and Rachel would feel about having Sophie come out to stay with you in New York for awhile? There's some good art schools out there- maybe starting over in a city where she doesn't feel like a loser will help her get motivated to make something more of her life."

"Whoa, Puck that is a pretty big favor you are asking…." Finn and Noah talked a while longer before the conversation came to a close. Finn hung up the phone as Natalie came into the apartment.

"Hi Dad- audition went pretty good- I think I have a good shot. I sang like a star. I think I really impressed the judges."

"That's great honey." Finn stated but made no eye contact with his daughter.

"Humph!" Natalie grunted, "You weren't even listening to me! The most important day of your young daughter's life and you can't even give her more than half your attention." She stormed from the room and slammed her bedroom door loudly.

Finn sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. His daughter could be quite the drama queen sometimes- something she inherited from her Mother. Could their home really take another challenge in the form of one Sophie Puckerman? He really needed Rachel to come home, they needed to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

The cast of Glee does not belong to me this story is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter Two

Rachel Hudson left the theater feeling a little tired but ready to go home. This particular day had been rougher than usual and she just wanted a glass of wine and some time alone with Finn. Sex and alcohol should do the trick of making her forget her troubles. She let herself into her apartment and smiled when she saw that it was already dark. Natalie was in bed, so her plan should have no problems coming to pass.

She poured herself a glass of wine and went into the living room to put her feet up for a minute. Her husband was sitting on the couch with his head bowed. She placed her glass on the side table and walked up behind him. She slid her hands inside his T-shirt so they were caressing his bare flesh and whispered into his ear, "I had the worst day ever, but I know how it can get better."

It was all Finn could do not to give in to his wife's advances. He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed the top of his head. "As appealing as that sounds right now, and it really does, we need to talk."

Rachel's eyes clouded with concern. "Finn, what's wrong?"

"Well I talked to Puck tonight on the phone. He and Quinn, well, they are having a lot of problems with Sophie. They, um, they want to send her to live with us for awhile."

"What?" Rachel was stunned by this news. "Why would they want to do that? Do they really think sending her away is going to solve their problems?"

"Well there are some good art schools here and they think if Sophie can get away from some of the poor choices and influences she's made in Lima that maybe she will come around."

"How long?"

"Well long enough for her to get started in school. If it works, they will look to get her an apartment with a roommate but for now they didn't want to invest the money in case it doesn't work out and I can't say that I blame them."

"Well that makes sense since apartments cost so much here. There are a couple of good art schools close we could take her to visit them and see which one appeals to her. She could help with the chores around here to earn her keep. Since she's an adult we really wouldn't have to look after her much. "

"I think that it might turn her around Rach. Although not sure how I feel about having another person in this apartment, sometimes it feels too small as it is. I do have one concern though-"

"Speaking of small apartments, where would she sleep? We only have two bedrooms-"Rachel interrupted him.

"We'd have to put her in with Nat."

"WHAT?" The booming voice of their teenage daughter startled both of them. "I have to share my room? I'm not sharing my room."

"We thought you were asleep, honey, what are you doing up- it's really late and you have school tomorrow." Finn asked his daughter.

"I got really thirsty and I wanted a drink I heard you guys talking." Natalie hung her head in shame knowing that her parents caught her eavesdropping on their conversation. "Anyway, I'm NOT sharing my room. It's barely big enough as it is- I have to my space for rehearsing and besides why would we want someone we barely know to come live with us? What if she steals from us? What if she steals from ME?" Natalie had worked herself up into a frenzied state.

"Natalie Hudson!" Rachel's sharp voice pierced the room, "Are you listening to yourself? One of our oldest friends in the world needs a little help right now and you aren't being very kind. Saying such things about Sophie Puckerman! Sophie would never steal from us- NEVER. Now it's decided she will come and stay with us and she will sleep in your room. You will be kind to her and treat her nicely. Your Father and I won't stand for anything else." She put her hands on her hip and stared into her daughter's eyes, "do we have an understanding?"

Finn chuckled to himself- the only person in the entire world who could beat Natalie at the drama game was his wife. Damn, she was still really good at it even after all these years. Natalie's shrieked back, "Yes we have an understanding- you are ruining my LIFE." With that she turned on her heels and stormed into her bedroom slamming the door.

"That's the second time today she's done that." Finn sighed. "So we've already agreed to this? I thought you would want to talk about it first."

"Well you know her attitude can get me all worked up sometimes." Rachel sighed, "I just feel like it would be good for Sophie to come out and experience the city. She's never been outside of Lima and maybe she just feels trapped."

"I'm worried about Nat though- she is right that she shouldn't have to share her room. She's not used to having anyone else around. That's a tough adjustment."

"Well it may not be all bad, sharing some of her space and our attention might be good for her. Besides maybe she can teach Sophie a few things. I think there is a lot that they could learn from each other. "

"I hope you're right. I'm not sure I want to add another person into our lives but Sophie's a good kid and if we can help we should try."

Rachel leaned up and kissed him, "This is why I love you. You always end up agreeing with me."

Finn laughed, "You know that thing you said earlier about your day getting better? Well I can still make that happen for you."

"That is exactly what I was hoping you would say." Rachel took his hand and they went into their bedroom together.

In her room Natalie had her iPod turned up to full volume. She couldn't sleep. She was so angry at her parents that she could see spots. And her mother of all people! No one knew or understood her more than her Mom and she felt so betrayed. How could she possibly share her life, her room, her space with someone she barely knew? How could her parents ask her to do that? How could they be so unreasonable- so selfish? The hot, angry tears stung her eyes and poured down her cheeks. She would have to make them understand that this wasn't a good idea.

After a sleepless night Natalie got ready for school. She didn't have her banana protein shake that morning and she didn't even exercise. She was so depressed. Not even the thought of finding about show choir could bring her out of her funk. She walked into the kitchen and saw her Dad making coffee. "Good morning Nat." He smiled at her. "Your Mother is still asleep."

Natalie grunted and grabbed her school bag. She walked out of the apartment without saying even a word to her father. She smiled to herself as she made her way to the bus stop. That would show him, if he was going to force her into something this awful then she would shut him out. The silent treatment ought to do the trick.

After lunch Natalie made her way down to the choir room and there the list was posted on the wall. Her palms began to sweat and her stomach was in some serious knots. She scanned the list for her name and squealed when she saw Hudson, Natalie listed. She did it! She made show choir! Her first step toward Broadway stardom had finally been realized. She was so happy she wanted to hug someone. But there was no one around. She wanted to shout from the rooftops. She grabbed her cell phone out of her book bag and started to type a message to her mom. She stopped in the middle and erased the message. No, she wouldn't tell her mother. She didn't deserve to know after her betrayal last night.

Rachel didn't have any shows that day so she spent a leisurely morning at home tidying up the house. She went into Natalie's room looking for laundry and stopped to visualize how they could set the room up for their visitor. There was definitely room to put a futon type couch against one of the walls and it shouldn't upset Natalie's space too much. She sighed. Part of her felt guilty for her reaction towards Natalie last night and the other part of her felt totally justified. Raising teenagers was so hard.

After lunch she called Quinn and spoke to her for over an hour about the situation. They agreed that Sophie would arrive in about a week and that Puck and Quinn would send a check to the Hudson's to help cover some of the expenses they would incur.

Realizing that Natalie should know by now whether or not she got into show choir Rachel sent her daughter a text message asking her for an update. She was frustrated when she received no response.

When Natalie got home from school she threw her backpack up on the counter and went scrounging in the fridge for food. She knew her Mom didn't have a show tonight so she should be home. The little girl inside of her wanted to run out to the balcony where she knew her Mom would be sitting reading. The stubborn, wounded teenage girl that she was know wanted her Mom to feel as frustrated and ignored as she did right now.

"Nat? You didn't respond to my text message. Did you get into the choir?" Rachel had a huge smile on her face and the anticipation she felt for her daughter was obvious.

Natalie attempted to stalk off without answering, but Rachel would have none of it. "Natalie Hudson! Please answer me when I ask you a question."

"Yes Mom, I made the choir- not that you or Dad will actually care because you have a new daughter moving in!" Natalie started towards her room but Rachel's voice stopped her.

"Natalie there is no one in this entire world who could possibly mean more to me or your Father than you do. Get your homework done early because this special occasion is a cause for a celebration! We are taking you out tonight for sandwiches and cheesecake?"

"Ooooh! Can we go to Moxy's?"

"Reservation is already made." Rachel smiled at her daughter. "Now go get your homework done."

Natalie sulked a little as she turned down the hall she said over her shoulder, "but I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

Natalie sighed. It was going to be impossible to stay mad at her parents for very long. In the living room Rachel sent Finn a text message warning him to be home on time so that they wouldn't miss taking Natalie out for her celebration dinner. They wanted to make sure she knew how special she really is to them.

Meanwhile in Ohio thousands of miles away Noah and Quinn Puckerman were delivering the news to Sophie that she was going to live in New York City for awhile. Sophie took the news as badly as Natalie did- in fact she took it much worse.

"I won't stay with them! I won't! I'm an adult and you can't make me go anywhere!"

"Soph," there were tears in Quinn Puckerman's eyes. "There are so many opportunities for you in the city. There are lots of art schools out there. I've already spoken to Rachel and she is really excited to show you around the city and help you find the perfect school. And you will get to hang out with Natalie. You always wanted a little sister Sophie and now for awhile anyway, you will get to have one."

"Like self-absorbed Natalie Hudson wants me intruding in her life. I know better than that."

"You will have to find a way to make it work because you are going to New York unless you can come up with a way to find your own place here in Lima." Noah was being stern with his daughter. "You are a grown up now and you have to come to terms with what having responsibility means."

Sophie sat on their couch with her arms crossed in front of her chest, "Fine I will go- but I'm not going to be happy about it."

"You don't have to be." Quinn replied. "Your plane leaves this Saturday."

Sophie Puckerman did not like this one bit! She had no desire to go halfway across the country and stay with the Hudson's- Finn and Rachel were cool but she knew that Natalie would hate her. They were nothing alike and Natalie wasn't exactly the type of sister she had envisioned herself having.

In New York City Natalie dined on her favorite sandwiches and New York style cheesecake. She tried not to think too much about how this might be one of the last times it would be just her and her parents for awhile. She tried not to think about how much her life was about to change and how much she really didn't want it to….


End file.
